Ácido Fólico
by risitta
Summary: Hace 6 meses mi vida cambió, hace 3 cambió mucho más y hasta la fecha no deja de sorprenderme: hoy, estoy muy embarazada. —¿Quién es el padre? —definitivamente estaba enojado— No lo sé –se enojó aún más.
1. Calcio

**Ácido Fólico**

.

.

**Resumen:** Hace 6 meses mi vida cambió, hace 3 cambió mucho más y hasta la fecha no deja de sorprenderme: hoy, estoy muy embarazada.  
—¿Quién es el padre? —definitivamente estaba enojado— No lo sé —se enojó aún más.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Son sólo 3 capis.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y Sasuke son toditos míos.

.

.

**Calcio**

.

.

Quisiera poder tener algo que cambie drásticamente mi vida. Algo que me de felicidad y no perfección. Algo que me haga ser una persona plena y digna de la vida. Eso es lo que anhelo.

Trabajo en un hospital, soy la encargada de urgencias. No le temo a la sangre, por mis manos ha corrido mucha. Pero a la hora de ser yo la enferma, todo cambia espantosamente. Sencillamente no me agrada esa posición.

—Señorita, tómese esto —la enfermera me dio un jugo de naranja. Estoy en un chequeo general, ya pase las pruebas de sangre, orina y excremento. Ahora voy por la de ginecología. Todo por la insistencia de Tsunade.

A los pocos minutos de haberme tomado el jugo, me siento pesada. Estoy acostada en una camilla, la doctora abre totalmente mis piernas. Me siento mal y drogada.

—¡Oiga, saque eso de ahí! —le grito histérica, la verdad no me acostumbro, no me gusta, no es lo mío— ¡Mamá ayúdame! —y después me fui durmiendo. Puedo oír las risas de las enfermeras y luego pierdo el conocimiento.

—Señorita, esta hecho, de ahora en adelante tiene que tomar ácido fólico y calcio. Además tiene que cuidarse, no haga mucho esfuerzo. ¡Felicidades! —me dijo la doctora cuando desperté.

Yo no entendía nada, pero de todas maneras, presté atención a todo. Cuando salí, me sorprendí al ver a mi amor de la infancia, ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre. Su presencia me incomodó tanto que me fui rápidamente a casa. Estaba con esa arpía, el pueblo dice que son pareja; desde que llegaron hace 5 meses, no hemos cruzado palabra alguna. Naruto pudo perdonarlo, yo no; aún me duele bastante la herida.

Las horas pasan cuando pienso en el, lo sé, soy una idiota enamorada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo 18 años y no he olvidado lo que un día sentí por él.

Y así como las horas pasan, también lo hacen los días, las semanas, los meses. Pasaron tres desde mi experiencia con el calcio. Desde aquél día todo cambió. Ino dice que me hice más holgazana y que ahora me atasco de comida, siendo que antes apenas y probaba bocado.

Estoy en el hospital atendiendo a varios ANBU, comandados por Sasuke. Ahí esta, tiene pocas heridas de consideración; y aquí estoy, curándolo como siempre mientras mi corazón se rompe.

Estoy tan ensimismada tocándole los brazos a Sasuke que no noté el extraño dolor proveniente de mi panza. Algo no anda bien. El Uchiha me miraba arrogante, mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en mi rostro.

Por la puerta de urgencias entró una mujer con un pequeño en brazos. Escuché de sus labios que el niño se había ahogado en una cubeta. Corrí apurada, pero justo cuando iba a tomar al pequeño en mis brazos algo me detuvo: caí al piso, apretándome fuertemente el vientre.

Fue un dolor horrible, no hay palabras para explicar el temor que me inundó al ver la sangre que corría por mis piernas, comencé a temblar y al mismo tiempo mis ojos lloraban. Algo me ocurría y no era nada bueno.

Toqué la sangre con mis manos y no podía dejar de temblar. Sasuke se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Las enfermeras se aproximaban a nosotros, les grité que atendieran al pequeño, que yo estaría muy bien. Le hablé al Uchiha por primera vez.

—Llévame con Tsunade, por favor —y así lo hizo, en segundos estábamos con mi mentora, que al ver mi bata bañada en sangre y la mirada de Sasuke, le indicó que me pusiera en la camilla que daba a su oficina.

Perdí el conocimiento mientras oía mi nombre en los labios de Sasuke. Tenía mucho miedo. Cuando recobré mis sentidos, Tsunade estaba a mi lado, su mirada era como la de una madre preocupada por su hija. Le cuestioné mi deplorable estado.

—¡Demonios Sakura! —puso las manos en sus caderas— Acabas de sufrir una amenaza de aborto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, parece ser que ando muy activa. Espero que les haya gustado, es una historia corta. La escribí en toda la mañana, se suponía que debía hacer tarea. ¿Comentarios? Gracias :D

risitta =*


	2. Chocolate

**Ácido Fólico**

.

.

**Resumen:** Hace 6 meses mi vida cambió, hace 3 cambió mucho más y hasta la fecha no deja de sorprenderme: hoy, estoy muy embarazada.  
—¿Quién es el padre? —definitivamente estaba enojado— No lo sé —se enojó aún más.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Son sólo 3 capis.

**_Naruto® _**es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y Sasuke son toditos míos.

.

.

**Chocolate**

.

.

¿Aborto? No puede ser, yo ni siquiera había tenido contacto carnal con un hombre. Tenía que ser una broma.

—En ginecología me dijeron que te habían practicado una inseminación artificial hace tres meses, ¿cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?

Qué estúpida. Claro, el ácido fólico, el calcio y las vitaminas eran para eso. Para el nuevo ser que vivía dentro de mí. Estaba impresionada, emocionada, alegre, pero también muy confundida.

—No sé lo digas a nadie —atiné a decir. Ese sería nuestro secreto, el secreto que le cuida una madre a una hija.

—Es tu decisión niña, no la mía —sonrió, sabía que me apoyaría— tienes que cuidarte mucho, no quiero que se repita lo de hoy.

Sólo tenía una pregunta en mente, algo que me carcomió desde que menciono las palabras aborto e inseminación.

—¿Quién es el padre?

—No lo sé, he tratado de averiguarlo como una verdadera loca, pero poniendo los pies en la tierra, tardaría varios meses saber quién fue el donador exacto.

Estoy jodida. Embarazada siendo virgen y sin conocer la procedencia de tal hecho. _De verdad estoy muy jodida_.

—Hn —la puerta se abrió— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Una úlcera —sonreí—, el estrés y la mala alimentación, tú sabes.

—Que molesta eres —no pude evitar reír. Hay un bebé dentro de mí. No le puedo pedir nada más al mundo.

Pasaron tres meses más, sin ninguna novedad. Ya no iba a misiones con mis compañeros, ya no trabajaba de tiempo completo en el hospital. No lloraba ni pretendía estar feliz. Ahora era feliz.

Desarrollé una afición por los pistaches y el helado de chocolate. Antes me repugnaban. Hacía ejercicio adecuado para mi estado y aprendí a respirar profundamente. Todo era por el bienestar de mi hijo.

Comencé a usar ropa holgada, mis amigos se preguntaban qué me pasaba y exponían sus dudas conmigo. A mí solo me quedaba responder que eran órdenes de Tsunade. Veía diferente al mundo, ahora las flores eran más coloridas y los días no eran grises. Para mí todo era hermoso.

Nada se comparaba con sentir a mi hijo moverse en mi interior. Cada noche le cantaba y le decía cuán importante era para mí. Algunas veces llegué a sentir mareos y náuseas, pero en promedio, el bebé era muy tranquilo.

Traté de averiguar por millones de medios el paradero del padre fantasma. No había ninguna pista. Tsunade se frustraba cada vez que yo hacía preguntas del tema.

No sabía a donde dirigirme. En ese sentido estaba desesperada. Ya no sabía dónde buscar. Nada estaba a mi favor.

Mi mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. No había pedido ayuda en un lugar. Tenía que dejar mi orgullo de lado para hacer feliz a mi bebé. Todo era por él.

Compré un helado de chocolate mientras me dirigía a mi lugar de destino. Eso me dio un poco de valor. Llegué a la linda casa. Con un poco de nervios toqué la puerta.

—Hola —me abrió una pelirroja de lentes, era Karin, esa horrible cacatúa cabeza de cebolla; que asco, estos cambios de humor son geniales— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Quebrarte la cabeza inútil _—pensé, era gracioso ver su cara de hipócrita—. ¿Está Sasuke? —sonreí falsamente.

—No —dijo cortante, estuvo a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara y yo ya había preparado mis manos para dejarla sin sus preciados cabellos, cuando una persona evitó dicho cierre y miró a la arpía asesinamente.

—Hn —sonrió arrogante mientras Karin se marchaba cabizbaja y mi ego se subía hasta el cielo.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos hacerlo en privado? —me sonrojé inmediatamente, él salió y me llevó a su jardín, había una banca y me senté en ella— Hace mucho que no hablaba contigo y hace aún mucho más que no te pedía nada, pero hoy, necesito tu ayuda, necesito de ti.

Tras unos segundos de estar pensativo, me miró fijamente.

—Dime —sentí que me prestó atención.

—Hace 6 meses mi vida cambió, hace 3 cambió mucho más y hasta la fecha no deja de sorprenderme; aquél día que me llevaste con Tsunade tuve una amenaza de aborto. Hoy, estoy muy embarazada —su cara se descuadró totalmente, me miró y después frunció el ceño. Parecía enojado.

—¿Quién es el padre? —definitivamente estaba enojado, su tono lo confirmó.

—No lo sé —se enojó aún más.

.

.

* * *

Hay algo que me gusta en esos cambios de humor, no lo sé, son divertidos. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, porque es el penúltimo. Luego pondré el último si la escuela me lo permite, estoy con muchos exámenes. ¿Comentarios?

risita =*


	3. Panza

**Ácido Fólico**

.

.

**Resumen:** Hace 6 meses mi vida cambió, hace 3 cambió mucho más y hasta la fecha no deja de sorprenderme: hoy, estoy muy embarazada.  
—¿Quién es el padre? —definitivamente estaba enojado— No lo sé —se enojó aún más.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Son sólo 3 capis.

**_Naruto® _**es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y Sasuke son toditos míos.

.

.

**Panza**

.

.

—Todo fue por inseminación artificial. He investigado pero no puedo concluir nada —alcancé a ver que sus facciones se relajaron.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —me miró de nuevo arrogante.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo. Quiero saber quién es la persona responsable de este milagro.

—Hn —tomé eso como un sí y lo abracé fuertemente. El bebé se movía como emocionado, inevitablemente comencé a reír— ¿De qué te ríes? —frunció el ceño.

—Le agradas —tomé su mano y la puse en mi barriga—. Se mueve —reí, él estaba sorprendido, fascinado, puedo jurar que sonreía sinceramente.

Mi vientre aumentó durante un mes más. Ahora tenía siete meses. Sasuke y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos. Poco a poco, al igual que mi panza, mi amor por él crecía.

Él en todos sus días libres iba a visitarme, me complacía mis antojitos a cualquier hora. Yo no podía ser más feliz.

Sé que hacía lo posible por encontrar al papá de mi hijo. Pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Temía que se alejara de nosotros. Me aterraba la idea.

Conocí su lado sentimental. Nunca lo había visto así. No salía más con Karin, de hecho, nunca fueron pareja. Era obvio que esa arpía lo quería para ella sola. Y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba ganando la guerra.

Pero seguía la idea de perderlo de nuevo. Todo iba a cambiar y aunque él se encariñó con nosotros, no iba a aceptar al hijo de otro. Mi bebé y yo teníamos una nueva adicción: se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Las investigaciones no avanzaban mucho. Cada vez que él se iba a una misión, sentía un vacío enorme. Me entristecía el hecho de no tenerlo cerca.

Se fue por una semana. No pude soportarlo. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando regresó traía una gran dotación de helado, lo cual me hizo quedar como una golosa empedernida. Pero así estaba feliz.

—Tengo noticias —dijo

—¿De qué? —pregunté

—De eso —me dijo. Yo rápidamente me entristecí. Tal vez ya era tiempo de que se fuera de mí—. Encontré al padre de tu hijo —estaba muy serio.

—¿Quién es? —sonreí falsamente.

—Hace siete meses un hombre temeroso de no tener descendencia pidió al hospital que guardara su esperma por si moría en una misión.

—¿Lo conozco? —estaba muy sorprendida.

—Sí, por un error humano inseminaron a una chica ajena a la situación. Creyeron que el semen era para ella. No nos dimos cuenta.

—¿De qué? —no entendía nadita.

—El padre de tu hijo siempre estuvo con nosotros.

—¿Naruto? ¿Sai? ¿Kakashi?…

—Yo —no pude continuar, me silenció su palabra. Él era de quién yo estaba enamorada. Él era el responsable de mi milagro. No pude decir nada, el vientre me comenzó a doler espantosamente. Era una contracción.

—¿Qué ocurre? —estaba, por primera vez, asustado.

—Voy a tener a mi bebé —abracé mi vientre, protegiéndolo; Sasuke me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó al hospital.

Tsunade trajo al mundo al ser más maravilloso que pudo existir. Cuando oí el llanto de mi retoño fui totalmente feliz. Sasuke siempre estuvo con nosotros, acompañándonos. Lo tenía todo, por fin.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté débilmente a Tsunade. Estaba exhausta, no tenía fuerza.

—Muy bien, a pesar de ser sietemesina, tu hija está sana. Saldrá adelante. No cabe duda que es tuya y del Uchiha —sonrió, era niña, una verdadera preciosura. Tenía que verla.

—¡Lo sabías, el error humano lo provocaste tú! —la acusé— Claro, tu firmaste el consentimiento, tú eres la causante de todo, ¡eres una bribona Tsunade! —ahora todo cuadraba.

—Alguien tiene que ser cupido aquí —rió a carcajadas—, te traeré a tu nena.

A los minutos, la incubadora estaba en mi cuarto. Me puse de pie débilmente. Era tan pequeña, tenía la piel y los labios de Sasuke. Puedo jurar que cuando abra sus ojitos, éstos serán negros y su cabello será rosa. Genes son genes. Me quedé embelesada y no me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a mi lado

—Podemos intentarlo, si funciona seremos muy dichosos y nuestra hija será feliz con una familia. No tenemos nada que perder —lo miré con amor, claro que acepté. Por fin le gané la guerra a la cabeza de cebolla.

Y aquí estamos, en nuestra casa con nuestra hija. Hoy nos la acaban de entregar. Esta grandota y más hermosa. Sasuke y yo pasamos dos meses, mientras esperábamos a la nena, viviendo juntos. Hoy la familia está totalmente completa y yo estoy a punto de estallar de felicidad. Verdaderamente nos amamos. La paternidad cambió a mi cubito de hielo drásticamente.

—Sabes —le dije cuando estábamos abrazados y con nuestra hija en brazos—, extraño mi panza —reí.

—Si quieres te hago otra —me miró sensualmente.

—Sólo cambiemos el modo de hacerlo —lo besé mientras no dejaba de reír. Dejé a nuestra niña en la cuna y continué besándolo hasta que nos tiramos en la cama.

Lo demás, se los dejo a su imaginación…

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

Se acabó, pero me gustó mucho. De verdad lo disfruté. Espero que ustedes también. ¿Comentarios? Nos vemos en la próxima. Los quiero.

risita =*


End file.
